Talk:Justice League
Content I wrote up a slightly detailed account of the Imperium Invasion, because it was such a pivotal event for the formation of the Justice League. It can be reduced if we'd like, but at least it's a start to this page. How in depth do we want to go regarding the other adventures? It seems more appropriate to have synopses or brief accounts of the other adventures, maybe citing important events (like the Death of Superman) here and there with greater detail, but overall leaving the detailed explanations to the individual episode summaries and histories. The Thanagarian Invasion probably needs a thorough description, because it was also a very pivotal point for the League. -NakedSamurai 19:01, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :That's some impressive work. It's great to have another editor who can actually put a sentence together. Just hope you don't go AWOL like all the others : ) :As for the detail, I'd save it for the actual Imperim Invasion article. The Justice League one should be an overview of the team's origins and evolution (focusing on the most relevant breaking points). But we don't want to saturate our readers (if we have any). ― Thailog 19:14, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :: You guys are stuck with me for awhile, I'm afraid. I'd been thinking about starting a project like this for some time, but I'm glad I decided to investigate and see if one existed before doing so, especially since my knowledge of Wikicode was so limited (it's better, but still needs work). :: For now, then, I'm going to leave what I've written (if only because I don't want to mess with it any more than I already have today). At some point one of us will trim it (or perhaps someone new?), but at least for now there's something there on that page (and as there isn't much on the Imperium Invasion page, that account I provided doesn't hurt too much). - NakedSamurai 22:57, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Content: Second Wave I added another (much shorter) section talking about the League. I tried to focus less on the individual adventures/episodes (as we discussed earlier) we'll ideally have synopses and articles for those and more on the interaction of the team itself. I think that's what you were getting at; if not, the beauty of a Wiki is that nothing's permanent and it can be fixed. I'll admit I felt the sections were too "summary", but, like we've stated before, that's why there are articles for specific episodes. I still think separating out the Imperium and Thanigarian Invasions within the history is the way to go, since those are such pivotal points in the series. If someone else doesn't beat me to it, I'll try to trim the Imperium Invasion section down. - NakedSamurai 01:38, 13 February 2007 (UTC) About the body changes We know that bruce timm decide to change the characters. I just wanna ask if you will really think superman's face had really change (It's like he gotten old) and also aquaman. But for batman (Maid of Honor) when they show bruce face (without mask)it just like the TNBA. (My point is why was superman been old for 4 to 8 years while batman does not?) 7:15 20 March 2008 (PHIL) Background Information & Home Video Aren't these two sections misplaced? This article is about the team. These should go here. ― Thailog 21:16, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Actually, the "Pre-Production League" subsection can either stay or be moved, but the Home Video is definitely out of place. ― Thailog 23:21, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::I agree. Pre-production stays (since it addresses Background Information pertaining to the in-universe group), but Home video moves (since its in relation to the TV series). --BoneGnawer 14:28, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Member List What's the difference between the "Notorious members" and "Other members?" At first I thought it was the ones who had a big role in an episode vs. those who only ever appeared as cameos or near-cameos. However, Atom-Smasher and Aztek is listed as "notorious" despite that he doesn't seem that well-developed, whereas the "other members" Creeper, Etrigan and Metamorpho all had episodes devoted around them.--Tim Thomason 22:07, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :Your first impression was correct. I did mean to associate the Notorious members with the ones who had a big role in an episode. I guess I got mixed up with Atom-Smasher and Aztek. While one of them had a "bigger" role in a fight scene ("Task Force X") and the other had a small speaking role in two episodes, that doesn't make them notorious. I'm putting them in the other section. ― Thailog 09:52, 2 September 2007 (UTC)